Talk:House Manderly
Have people seen his picture yet (row behind in-between Catlyn and Talisa)http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/45917279359/catelyn-talisa-and-robb-in-the-row-behind-them Real-world comparisons Having read the history of House Manderly in the North, they remind me of the Scottish House of Stuart, before they became the royal family of Scotland in the 1300's. The earliest known ancestor of the Stuarts, known as Alan FitzFlaad of Brittany, a former steward to the bishop of Dol, came to England several years after the conquest of England by the Normans in 1066. His great-grandson, by the name of Walter FizAlan, was forced to flee to Scotland after choosing to fight for the losing side during the Anarchy conflict (1135-54) between King Stephan and Matilda. Walter gave his oath to King David I of Scotland (who supported his niece Matilda's claim) and gave Walter estates in Renfrewshire, as well as the title of Lord High Steward (the origin of the name 'Stuart'). Other Anglo-Norman families who supported Matilda would flee to Scotland as well, providing the facilitation of introducing feudalism into Scotland. Even the founders of Scottish Highland clans, such as Clan Menzies (founded by Anglo-Norman lord Sir Robert de Myneris), and clans Chisholm (Normans), Grant, and Fraser (Anjou, France). In comparison, the Manderly's brought worship of the Faith of the Seven to the North, along with features of Andal culture such as knighthood. Another possible comparison to "Davidian Revolution" of Medieval Scotland could be realized with the family seat of White Harbor, the only real city in the North. Likewise, in historical Scotland, before the reign of King David I, the country had no real towns to speak of. Only fortresses and villages. Edinburgh and Roxburgh would develop into urban centres from that time. But cultural influence can be a two-way street, especially if the indigenous culture is politically dominant. As mentioned, the Anglo-Norman emigres adopted the quintessentially Gaelic "clan" identities of Scotland. In Westeros, the Manderlys appear largely indistinguishable from other Northerners, and refer to their main place of worship as the Snow Sept, to reference the fact that long winters which have shaped the culture of the North. Fenrir51 (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting. We do know that the Red Wedding has its origins in Scottish history (the Black Dinner). But I would remind that there was no such thing as "feudalism", a single uniform system across all of Western Europe. That being said, under David in the 1100's Scotland did bootstrap its way up very quickly to start building market-based economies, etc. ---- Either way, I really hope that we get a short story one of these days like Tales of Dunk and Egg, but set in the "Age of A Hundred Kingdoms" 700-1000 years before the Targaryen Conquest. Or at least, that World of Ice and Fire will provide the outline of what happened: the Rhonyar invasion of Dorne, the exile of the Manderlys from the Reach, and the final defeat of the Bolton kingdom by the Stark kingdom -- part of me suspects that all were linked (i.e. that the Manderlys were exiled from the Reach for losing a border war against the invading Rhoynar from Dorne, then went to the North and decisively aided the Starks in stopping the Boltons, and so were rewarded with White Harbor).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Tree Since there have now been two named members of this house on the show, perhaps it's time we made a tree like we have for House Umber. I'll see about working on one if someone else doesn't beat me to the punch.--Shaneymike (talk) 16:03, October 1, 2016 (UTC)16:11, September 6, 2016 (UTC)